List of Contests and Giveaways
Over the course of the series, fans could enter many different contests, giveaways, challenges, and sweepstakes where they could win cool prizes such as BSC merchandise, trips to Disney World or New York City, a visit from Ann M. Martin, a scholarship, or a book dedicated to them. Quick Reference * Contest exclusive to BSC Fan Club members BOLD - Baby-sitters Little Sister contest 1987 *'Form Your Own Baby-sitters Club' (book #1,2,3,7,8) - Write your funniest baby-sitting tip or funniest baby-sitting experience, and get a Membership Charter, Emergency Info sheets, and the chance for your story to appear in The Baby-sitters Club Newsletter. In books #1, 2, and 3 this contest had a deadline of June 30, 1987. In books #7 and 8, the deadline was "while supplies last". Since book #8 was first published in November 1987, the effective deadline was probably end of 1987/very early 1988 since the ad did not appear in book #9. *'Trivia Quiz/ Win a Kid Kit' (book #6) - Answer 10 Trivia questions about books #1-6 correctly and you could win one of five Kid Kits (just like the ones the BSC use), packed with activities and books to keep your baby-sitting charges busy for hours. 100 runners-up will win the official Baby-sitters Club Kit and Newsletter. Form your own BSC bookad from 01 orig 4thpr 1987.jpg|Form Your Own BSC (book #1,2,3) with original deadline of June 30, 1987 Trivia Quiz Kid Kit bookad from BSC 6 40748 1stpr.jpg|Trivia Quiz (book #6) - Win a Kid Kit or official Baby-sitters Club kit and newsletter Form Your Own BSC no exp date bookad from BSC 7 41041 2ndpr.jpg|Form Your Own BSC (book #7, 8) with new deadline of "while supplies last" 1988 *'Super Special Contest' (book #19, SS#1) - Vote for your favorite baby-sitter, and you could be the random winner of a drawing for a 3-day trip to Magic Kingdom and Epcot Center at Disney World. In book #25, the winner of the drawing, the favorite baby-sitter, Stacey McGill, and the results of the poll were revealed. Disney World Super Special contest bookad from 19 orig 1stpr 1988.jpg|Super Special contest from book 19 Super Special contest winner fav baby-sitter bookad from bsc 25 orig 1stpr 1989.jpg|Super Special contest winner from book 25 1989 *'Super Trivia Contest' (book #29) - Answer four questions true or false, and you could win a visit from Ann M. Martin for you and three of your friends. 2nd prize is BSC T-shirts and 3rd prize is BSC socks. In book #36, the winner, Sara, was revealed. *'Baby-sitters Night Shirt Giveaway' (book #21-23) - win a baby-sitters club night shirt (light blue with BSC logo on the front) *'Little Sister Camera Giveaway' (LS #5-6) - Fill in the coupon, and you could be one of 25 winners of a Vivitar Compact 35MM camera Baby-sitters_Night_Shirt_Giveaway_bookad_from_23_orig_1stpr_1989.jpg|Night Shirt Giveaway from book 23 BSC Super Trivia contest from 29 orig 1stpr 1989.jpg|Super Trivia contest from book 29 1989 Super Trivia contest winner Sara bookad from 36 orig 1990.jpg|Super Trivia contest winner from book 36 Super_Trivia_Contest_Winner_Sara_Pic_Fan_Club_Newsletter_32-34_1990.jpg|Sara Pic, the winner of the Baby-sitters Club Super Trivia Contest, announced in a 1990 issue of the BSC Fan Club newsletter. Little Sister Camera Giveaway bookad from BLS 05 1stpr 1989 42672.jpg|Little Sister Camera Giveaway from LS #5-6 1990 *'Little Sister Fabulous Summer Giveaway' (LS # 8,9,10) - Send in a photo of your favorite or funniest haircut, and you could be one of 150 winners of a Baby-sitters Little Sister Belt Pack. *'BSC Adventure Giveaway' (book #36-39) - Guess the location of the next Super Special adventure, and you could win a 3-day trip to New York City. 2nd prize winners get BSC Sun Visors. *'Create a New Baby-sitter Contest' (BSC Fan Club newsletter) - create a profile of a new baby-sitter, and win $100 for back-to-school shopping, and get the profile published in a fan club newsletter. Adventure Giveaway bookad from 36 orig 1990.jpg|Adventure Giveaway from book 36 Baby-sitters_Club_Adventure_Giveaway_Fan_Club_Newsletter_32-34_1990.jpg|BSC Adventure Giveaway announced in a BSC Fan Club newsletter. Baby-sitters_Club_Adventure_Giveaway_winner_Rebecca_Langlois_Fan_Club_Newsletter_40-43_1990.jpg|BSC Adventure Giveaway winner Rebecca Langlois announced in a BSC Fan Club newsletter. Create_a_New_Baby-sitter_Contest_winner_from_winter_1991_Fan_Club_newsletter.jpg|Create a New Baby-sitter contest (Fan Club only) LS Fabulous Summer Giveaway bookad from BLS 09 1stpr 1990.jpg|Little Sister Fabulous Summer Giveaway (LS # 8-10) 1991 *'Fun in the Sun Giveaway' (book #40, SS #5) - Fill in the coupon, and you could be one of 200 winners of a BSC Beach Towel. *'BSC Video Giveaway' (book #43-44) - Fill in the coupon, and you could be one of 25 winners of a live-action Baby-sitters Club video. *'Vote for your favorite baby-sitter' (book #45-46) - Grand prize wins a Baby-sitters Club party with Ann M. Martin as guest and BSC freebies for ten friends - games, t-shirts, videos, autographed books and more. 2nd prize gets BSC games. 3rd prize gets BSC dolls. *'Little Sister Disney World Giveaway' (LS #21) - Grand prize wins a 3-day trip to Disney World *'Little Sister Make-a-Wish Giveaway' (LS SS#1) - 20 winners get their wish granted, up to $100 value *'BSC Mystery Giveaway' (BSC Fan Club newsletter) - solve the puzzle to figure out what the next BSC Mystery title will be, and you could win a special hardcover edition of book #1 Kristy's Great Idea signed by author Ann M. Martin. Fun in the Sun giveaway bookad from 40 orig 1991.jpg|Fun in the Sun Giveaway from book 40 Win_a_BSC_video_giveaway_bookad_from_43_orig_1stpr_1991.jpg|BSC Video Giveaway from book 43 Vote_Favorite_Baby-sitters_Club_party_bookad_from_45_6thpr_1991.jpg|Vote for your Favorite Baby-sitter and win a party from book 45 Favorite Baby-sitter Giveaway winner Katie Weber Fan Club Newsletter 50-52 1991.jpg|'Vote for your Favorite Baby-sitter' winner Katie Weber announced in a BSC Fan Club newsletter. Favorite Baby-sitter winner Katie Weber party Fan Club Newsletter 56-58 1992.jpg|'Favorite Baby-sitter' Giveaway winner Katie Weber's party with Ann M. Martin on March 14, 1992, recapped in a BSC Fan Club newsletter. Little_Sister_Disney_World_Giveaway_bookad_from_BLS_21_1stpr_1991.jpg|Little Sister Disney World Giveaway Make_a_Wish_Giveaway_bookad_from_BLS_SS1_1stpr_1991.jpg|Make-a-Wish Giveaway BSC Mystery Giveaway from fall 1991 Fan Club newsletter.jpg|BSC Mystery Giveaway (Fan Club) BSC Mystery Giveaway winner from winter 1992 Fan Club newsletter.jpg|BSC Mystery Giveaway Winner 1992 *'Baby-sitters Club Snowbound Giveaway' (book #50-51, SS#7) - Tell us who you would like to be snowbound with, and win a BSC snowbound kit, filled with a BSC backpack, sleeping bag, nightshirt, videos, and a board game. *'Super Special Trivia Giveaway' (book #56-59) - Answer all 7 questions correctly, and you could be one of ten winners of a locket charm bracelet. 2nd prize is BSC portable cassette players, 3rd prize is carry cassette players. *'Winter Super Special Giveaway' (book #60-62) - Enter to win a trip to Walt Disney World Resort **Grand Prize - 5 day trip to Disney World Resort **Second Prize (10) - Baby-sitters Club Record Album **Third Prize (25) - Baby-sitters Club T-shirt **Early entries (100)- BSC Calendar *'Little Sister Perfect Day Giveaway' (LS #31-33) - Enter to be one of 4 Grand Prize winners of $250 for you and two best friends for your perfect day, plus 3 personalized "Three Musketeers" t-shirts for you and your two best friends. **20 Second Prize Winners receive 3 personalized "Three Musketeers" t-shirt *'Karen's Scavenger Hunt' (LS #24-25) - Find all ten items in the picture, and you could win five of Karen's favorite things - roller skates, baseball hat, flashlight, backpack, teddy bear *'Baby-sitters Club Neat Boy Giveaway' (BSC Fan Club newsletter) - Tell us about a neat boy you know, and you could win a BSC Nightshirt *'Baby-sitters Club Mini-Mystery Giveaway' (BSC Fan Club newsletter) - Create your own BSC mystery - tell us what valuable object is missing, where the mystery takes place, which baby-sitter solves the mystery, and how. Win a Baby-sitters Club Fun Pack. Snowbound_Kit_giveaway_bookad_from_51_orig_1stpr_1992.jpg|Snowbound Kit Giveaway from book 51 Super Special Trivia Giveaway from bsc 57 orig 1stpr 1992.jpg|Super Special Trivia Giveaway from book 57 Winter_SS_Giveaway_Disney_World_Resort_from_60_orig_1stpr_1992.jpg|Winter Super Special Giveaway - win a trip to Disney World from book 60 Perfect_Day_Giveaway_bookad_from_BLS_31_1stpr_1992.jpg|Little Sister Perfect Day Giveaway Karens_Scavenger_Hunt_bookad_from_BLS_25_1stpr_1992.jpg|Karen's Scavenger Hunt - win 5 of Karen's favorite things Neat Boy Giveaway contest from summer 1992 Fan Club newsletter.jpg|Neat Boy Giveaway - win a nightshirt (Fan Club) Mini_Mystery_Giveaway_from_fall_1992_Fan_Club_newsletter.jpg|Mini-Mystery Giveaway - win a BSC Fun Pack (Fan Club) 1993 *'Summer Super Special Giveaway' (book #66-69) - Enter to win a 3-day trip to Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. 25 second prize winners receive a Baby-sitters Club Fun Pack filled with a T-Shirt, "Songs for My Best Friends" cassette, BSC Stationery and more. *'Little Sister Summer Friendship Giveaway' (LS #40-42) - Enter to be one of 500 winners receive a Baby-sitters Little Sister Stationery Kit with postcards, stickers, a pad, and a sparkle pen. *'Baby-sitters Club Look-Alikes' (BSC Fan Club newsletter) - send us your photo which is a look-alike to one of the baby-sitters, and you could appear in an upcoming newsletter Summer Super Special Giveaway Universal Studios bookad from 67 1stpr 1993.jpg|Summer Super Special Giveaway from book 67 Little_Sister_Summer_Friendship_Giveaway_bookad_from_BLS_42_1stpr_1993.jpg|Little Sister Summer Friendship Giveaway BSC_Look-Alikes_contest_from_spring_1993_Fan_Club_newsletter.jpg|Baby-sitters Club Look-Alikes (Fan Club) 1994 *'Get Involved Winter Challenge' (book #70-73) - Write a one-page letter telling your plan to improve the town you live in and win a $10000 Scholarship savings bond, or one of two First Prizes of a book dedicated to you, your cause, and your community, a visit from Ann Martin, and BSC merchandise. *'The BSC Remembers Sweepstakes' (book #77-78) - To celebrate 100 million books in print, enter to win: **10 Grand Prizes - $2500 cash prize toward any artistic, academic, or sports pursuit. **100 First Prizes - BSC videos, autographed editions of Ann M. Martin's upcoming holiday book, T-shirts, board games, and more. Get Involved challenge bookad from 71 orig 1994.jpg|Get Involved Winter Challenge Get Involved Winter challenge bookad from 71 orig 1994.jpg|Get Involved Winter Challenge The_BSC_Remembers_Sweepstakes_bookad_from_78_orig_2ndpr_1994.jpg|BSC Remembers Sweepstakes from book 78 1995 *'Name the Twins Contest' (book #80-81) - Enter the first and last name of the new baby-sitter and her twin sister, and one lucky entry will be chosen to be featured in the series starting fall 1995, and the winner will have a future BSC book dedicated to her/him. Name the Twins contest bookad from Staceys Book 1stpr 1995.jpg|Name the Twins Contest 1996 *'Summer Sweeps' (book #100) - Answer ten questions about the BSC, and you could win the Grand Prize of being featured in a future BSC story, complete wardrobe from LA Gear, BSC The Movie Video and soundtrack, BSC T-shirt, and The Complete Guide to The BSC book. 10 First prizes of a BSC T-shirt and an autographed Complete Guide to the BSC. 100 Runners-Up: a BSC T-shirt. Summer Sweeps bookad from BSC 100 1stpr 1996.jpg|Summer Sweeps from book 100 1997 *'California Diaries Getaway Sweepstakes' (CD #1) - Fill out the coupon and win a grand prize of a 3-day trip to California, or 100 runners up will win a signed copy of California Diaries #3: Maggie. California Diaries Getaway Sweepstakes from CD1 1stpr 1997.jpg|California Diaries Getaway Sweepstakes from California Diaries #1 2000 *'Friends Forever Getaway Sweepstakes' (FF Everything Changes) - Win a trip to New York City with your best friend. Ann posted about the winner of this contest on her web site at scholastic.com. https://www.scholastic.com/annmartin/letters/2000-02.htm Category:Lists Category:BSC Memorabilia Category:Publishing